Why don't We do it in the Road?
by I'm a Loser
Summary: Randomness of Stan and Kyle going for a walk and fooling around... not as dirty as you want to believe, mostly just random.


**Why don't we do it in the Road?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, Stan, or Kyle. They belong to the ever awesome Matt and Trey.

**A/N: **…yeah, this is kinda completely random, but whatever. It's sorta based on something that happened to me and a friend of mine except there was no ass ramming was involved after we got home XD That would just be too wierd because she's like, my best friend... Anyway, the title was inspired by the Beatles' song _Why don't we do it in the Road? _I thought it was pretty fitting. So enjoy and please r&r.

Stan and Kyle walked, un-gloved fingers entwined, through their small mountain town. Not going anywhere, just happy to be out together. Happy that they had been going out for almost two months, happy that tonight was so warm and pleasant that they needed not a bulky winter jacket nor their hats or any other winter garments for that matter, happy that is was summer break and tomorrow they could sleep in as long as they wanted.

The sky was a dark shade of purply-black and littered with sparkling sliver lights. Stan loved the stars and so did Kyle. They liked this time of night as well; it was late enough that most everyone was asleep or snuggled up in their house somewhere. They needn't worry about scrutinizing glares or judgmental scoffs by the homophobes of South Park.

South Park -though not growing immensely- had some new subdivisions and on Stan and Kyle's trek to nowhere in particular they ended up wandering around one of them. The houses near the front of the subdivision were cute and only adequate enough in size for a childless couple. As they moved on up gradual slopes the houses grew in size, but were still not mansions by any means.

They walked in the middle of the road on the black asphalt, with houses to the left of them and empty lots or foundations to the right. They vaguely remembered the announcement that this subdivision was going up just near the edge of town about two years ago. They called it 'Whispering Creek'. The name stemmed from the fact that there was a small body of water in behind the houses on the first road and it was so small you could barely hear it when it flowed. It had initially been intended as a "retired persons'" community, but that didn't really fly, so it became just another subdivision… with a considerable amount of old people.

After they ascended one of many small slopes they were confronted with either going straight and walking through developing houses or going right to walk up yet another hill through a more residential area. They chose the latter and stuck to their path in the middle of the road.

Talking about nothing in particular, Kyle started gently hip checking his boyfriend who returned the gesture. It escalated and evolved into play fighting. Both boys incessantly –and loudly- laughed hysterically as they pulled each other's clothes and lightly shoved the other.

An outside light flickered on the porch of one of the houses. "Shh, shh," Stan giggled and grabbed hold of Kyle's green hoodie. The fiery-haired boy tried to stifle more laughter just waiting to erupt and managed to contain it.

They reached a cul-de-sac on the top of the hill and decided it was time to head back home. Kyle bumped his hips against Stan's and it didn't take long to reach play fighting once again. They jogged playfully back down the hill. Stan took hold of Kyle's hand and dragged him down onto the pavement then rolled him over so that he was on top of his boyfriend.

Stan traced his index finger gently over Kyle's features and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, then passionately on the lips. He began running his hands up the skinny Jewish boy's sides and over his chest. He left trails of kisses from Kyle's hungry mouth across his neck and ears.

Kyle kissed back with a feverish lust and hooked his thumbs in Stan's belt loops and started pulling his pants down. He changed his mind and his hands migrated north to pull Stan's shirt off. He flung the white T-shirt somewhere to the right and was faced with Stan's toned chest pressing against his clothed torso.

Another porch light turned on and the sound of a door opened caused them to abruptly cease and look up. An elderly lady in a rose coloured housecoat stepped out.

"Are you boys alright out there?" She questioned shakily.

Both boys tried desperately to contain their laughter at least long enough to respond.

"Yeah, we're alright," Kyle managed and looked over at her to offer a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, have a good night." She turned back in to the comfort of her home and turned the light off.

Kyle returned his gaze to that of his lover's and laughed. Stan laughed as well and pressed his forehead against Kyle's.

With a sigh he kissed Kyle's cheek and said, "Let's go."

Stan stood up rather stiffly then offered his hand to help Kyle up. They laced their fingers together and walked home to finish what they started.


End file.
